Alabama Boys
Alabama Boys is the 6th episode of Season Four and thus 72nd overall of Hart of Dixie. Summary Zoe and Wade are having an ultrasound done. Zoe begins to explain all of the organs to Wade. She sees a penis and they were shocked as they believed they were having a girl. Wade is overjoyed to hear they are having a boy but Zoe seems more nervous. George runs into AB on the street. He compliments AB's dress and tells her about managing Meatball as well as the Truitts. AB tells him about nursing classes. Lavon interrupts as they are blocking the door to the store he wants to go in. Dash says that they were denied for the football championship but not if they co-host with Philmore. An unholy but fruitful alliance. Everyone agrees to co-host but do not think that Lavon will not like it. They nominate Lemon to convince him and it is seconded. Wade and Lavon talk about raising a boy while building a nursery. Crazy Earl show sup with fishing equipement saying he brought the room decor. AB and Cricket see Gloria Gainey in Bluebell. She invites them both to her party the next day. She says she won't go even when Cricket says she can set her up with a fireman. She agrees to ask the guy she likes to the party. The Truitt brothers play a song about the were-raccoon and Scooter and Tansy come in. Tansy believes that Scooter will propose and George does not want her to marry him but is glad she is happy. Tansy realizes he likes someone. Lemon arrives at Lavon's place on behalf of the small business counsel. Lavon agrees to co-host with Mobil but not Philmore. She shows him the revenue for the weekend and agrees to see Gainey the next day. Lemon leaves, but before she can he says that if she won't have him he will find someone who will. George is in front of AB's house as they had both been looking for each other. George asks her out to dinner and AB says no. AB says to herself that was unexpected. Zoe asks Tom and Meatball to show her what it means to be an Alabama boy in exchange for free beer and goat treats. AB walks in and tells Cricket about George asking her out and that she said no. She says she is afraid of getting hurt. George is talking to Tansy about the same thing. They walk into the store that Cricket and AB are leaving. Both Tansy and Cricket realizes who the person they were talking about and say it is a bad idea. Zoe is talking to Brick saying that she could be a mom to a New York boy but would find it hard to be a mom to an Alabama boy. Magnoila arrives and needs money for something and that there is a boy in the lobby. Dr. Hart says she will treat him and then "he" takes off his cap and tells Zoe that she should avoid gender stereotyping revealing that "he"is a girl. George and AB run into each other at the store and tell eachother what horrible people they are in relationships. George changes his mind frequently and recycles old girlfriends and AB is still hung up on Lavon. Lavon asks George to come with him to Philmore. Lemon walks into the home to see a shirtless man and she thinks that he is robbing her. Magnolia says that he is her boyfriend and he asks where the bourbon is and calls her cherry. Lavon and George went to talk to Gainey who was out and talked to Scooter who told them to shove it. Dash reveals that Mrs. Gainey is having a birthday party and AB got invited with a date. They ask AB and she agrees. Zoe talks to the little girl who tells her about the men in this town. Her mother comes in and says that her arm is broken and can set the arm. Her mother wants to take her to the hospital but relents and allows Dr. Hart to set the arm. Lemon asks Wade to scare away Magnolia's new boyfriend. Lemon told him that he will give the boy free beer, non-alcoholic. Lavon runs into Lemon and tells him that he is going to the Gainey party and also sees that AB and Lavon are going together. George arrives at the Truitt residence where Tansy tells him that Scooter did not propose but instead told her he loved someone else. They all agree to fix it but first get drunk. They suggest things like breaking a window or stealing his car which George turns down as they are illegal but they settle on letting the air out of his tires. As Zoe is walking Scarlet out of the room with her mom Dr. Breeland comes in. He says nothing and the women leaves with her daughter. He tells Zoe that was Alice, his ex-wife, Lemon and Magnolia's mother. She gets him water to get over the shock. He tells Zoe that clearly Mrs. Kinkade has not told her new family about the old one. Zoe comforts Dr. Breeland and agrees not to mention this to Lemon and Magnolia. At the dance AB and Lavon go over the plan to get the football deal. Gainey already knows about the plan and tries to kick them out. Mrs. Gainey says that she invited AB and if she wanted to invited Lavon then its fine and they are invited to the table. Tansy, George, and the Truitt brothers are outisde trying to let the air out of the tires. George offers a man $20 for his costume and he and Tansy agree to crash the party. Magnolia is angry that Lemon kicked out Chad. She wanted him to meet her father. Dr. Breeland walks in and has a group hug with Lemon and Magnolia. At the party Tansy and George confront Scooter. George sees Lavon and AB as Lavon is trying to convince Gainey to co-host the football. Wade and Chad talk and Wade asks him about his girlfriend Magnolia. Chad says that magnolia is not his girlfriend and Wade says that he will live far far away from Magnolia. Wade starts to stare at him and tell shim not to move. He calls Zoe and tells him about Chad and says that he is younger me and is worried about having no role models, but she hangs up on him. Mrs, Kinkade arrives again. She wants to talk to Brick and says that she had no choice to come there. She realizes that she did a terrible thing that she has lived with for 15 years. She wants to explain herself. George and AB talk and George says that he is there with Tansy to make Scooter jealous and AB tells George they had to pretend to be a couple to get the football championship. He says that Lavon should not be doing that and she is completely over Lavon Hayes and that she is now hung up on George. All of which Mrs. Gainey overhears. George convinces Scooter that Tansy is a great girl and that her girlfriend is predictable. AB apologizes to Mrs. Gainey about fooling her but Mrs. Gainey does not accept. Zoe interrupts the Breeland dinner and gets Brick out to tell him about Alice coming by. She tells him she wants to make amends and does not think she will come to the house but gives him her card. He says he was worth leaving at the time but those girls deserved better. He was there everyday for those girls. The deal was made and Mr. and Mrs. Gainey go dance. Scooter asks Tansy to un-break-up and Tansy shoves cake into his face. Gainey says that the alliance is only temporary and that he will always hate him to which Lavon says the same. AB leaves the party. Lemon tells Magnolia that Wade had a talking to her boyfriend. Brick says he has to leave because of a patient and will see them when he gets back. He goes to the office and arranges to meet Alice. In the nursery Wade is freaking out about having a boy beacuse of how horrible Magnolia's boyfriend is. Zoe says that as long as they are there everyday and ban cross-bows from the house they will be fine. Wade says he must do one thing to make himself feel better. AB arrives at the Breeland household. AB says that she was irritated that she used her. She convinces Lemon to go after Lavon and tell him that she loves him. Wade arrives at the Rammer Jammer and sees Chad chatting up with a another girl and has a bat. Magnolia arrives and takes the bat from Wade and tells him to run as he won't be able to see or pee after she's done with him and tells him to run. After he runs away Wade takes back the bat. AB arrives at the houseboat and says she will go on a date with George. As Lemon walks to find Lavon she sees Alice with Brick. Cast Main Cast Secondary Cast Recurring Cast Guest Cast Mention Only Soundtrack Notes/Trivia Episode Title Cultural References Quotes Gallery Links Category:Episode Category:Season Four Episodes